RR : Reborn and Return
by Fateion
Summary: Lelouch is reborn in other world and return to his own world, but fate has another plan for him. One shoot


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass and Medaka Box

**-Hakoniwa Academy**- Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

* * *

R.R : Reborn and Return

**-Hakoniwa Academy-**

A young teen watched the new student council president of Hakoniwa Academy, Medaka Kurokami impassively. His face was stoic with his black hair shadowed his eyes. However, if someone saw his eyes, they would see a pair of violet eyes filled with utter boredom. He might be not the only one that not affected by the new president charisma but he was the only one that showed utter boredom. The teen name was Lelouch vi Britannia, The Demon Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire, however, now he known as Lelouch Lamperouge, a first year high school student.

Lelouch did not know what exactly happened after Suzaku killed him but when he awakened, he found himself as a baby and he was in different world. His hair and eyes might be had the same color but his face changed a little from before. He tried to came out with an answer but found none. However, he had suspicion that this might had something to do with the world of C. Still he could not prove that or confirm it. He begrudgingly accepted this as his second chance. However, he wondered if he deserved it or not, after all things he had done.

Still it was a new experience for him to have a loving family, a kind mother and a good father unlike his former parents. He had a chance to felt something he never had felt before. It was a good time and perhaps the happiest time for him. He almost forgotten the things he had done in his former live and believed that he had redeemed himself. He wished this would be last forever.

However, fate was cruel as not long after he entered middle school his new parents died from car accident, leaving him as an orphan. It saddened him greatly and realized that this was his punishment for what he had done. If god existed, Lelouch would curse at god for his cruel and sick joke. Because god gave him this second chance, second family and made him felt the warm of family but only to take it back from him. He preferred god to punish him immediately rather than this.

After that, he changed his name back to Lelouch Lamperouge, so he would always remembered the sin he had done and not forget about it. However, another thing brought his attention; he had no living relative that he knew as his parents eloped because both his parents family against their marriage. In addition, his parents never talk about it to him.

Fortunately, his parents leave him with some money so he did not need to worry about it. Still, he knew that the money would run out before he graduated from high school. Therefore, he invested in stock market and from the profit that he made he could support himself just fine. However, he was careful not to bring any attention to him by making small profit. After all, it was weird how could a middle school could made a large profit. It would make everyone thought him as a genius or something. That was what he wanted to avoid, as he did not wanted, that 'accident' happening again. Though it seem somehow someone knew he was one as he got a scholarship in this school, Hakoniwa Academy. Still, he did not refused the offer as it would made his live easier with lest thing to spent his money for.

Lelouch noted absentmindedly as the new president explained something about suggestion box but paid no mind as he studied the girl. He admitted that this Medaka had a great charisma that could make her as a great leader. It was no wonder that the girl became the new president even if she was also a first year like him. Even so, he did not impressed by that. He could see it clearly that this girl lacked something crucial as a leader. However, it had nothing to do with him.

Clap!

Clap!

Clap!

Clap!

A thunderous cheer ended the girl speech. Lelouch lazily raised his hands and started to applause halfheartedly. He absentmindedly remembered the first part of the speech that the new student council president gave. She asked if they find the world merely average, did the future bore them, and if they just getting by. To him this world had nothing to him, he did not have any future because he just getting by, and his life was more like a tragedy than drama. No, tragedy was not the words or genre to describe his live. His live was a perfect collaboration of all negative genres with only a little positive genres. His live was twisted, chaotic and a cruel joke from god. Well, it did not matter as he merely alive without purpose. However, unknown to Lelouch fate had a different plan for him.

**(Skip)**

It had been a month, take or give a few days since Medaka speech. In these past days, Lelouch had heard stories and rumors about the new president accomplishment with the suggestion box. The student council that first only consisted with Medaka only had gained members.

Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, Medaka childhood friend if Lelouch heard was right had filled the position of General Affairs for the Student Council. Kouki Akune formerly member of the Judo Club also someone that Medaka and Zenkichi knew filled the position of Secretary for the Student Council. Lelouch agreed with the choice that Medaka made for her member of student council. It was better to work with someone that you knew that a stranger.

Lelouch passed a group of girl student and sighed as he heard them whispered about him excitedly. He had not done anything that should brought attention to him but there are already some rumors about him. Well, beside defeated all the members of chess club and the Military Club in a war simulation game. In his defend he was trying to kill his time but the two club level was so low, making him easily defeated them. He was quite disappointed with that but he must admitted that their level was much higher than normal person was but still below him. Though this made him wondered why this school had recruited many talented people. He had uncomfortable feeling about this, with so many talented people gathered in one place. It was as if they gathered here for some kind hidden purpose. Well, that was not his business so he did not dwell into it too much.

"Ah, I wish the student council will accept our proposal for more fund"

"Yeah, they still didn't have a treasure did they?"

"Yes and I hope something interesting will happen"

Lelouch stopped as he heard what the pair of male student talked about. He summarized that they were from some kind of club, judging from what they talked. He pondered a moment about this. True, he was quite bored lately with nothing interesting happen. Still, this might a perfect chance to see if the rumor about the student council, especially Medaka was true or not. He decided to give a suggestion to the suggestion box. If it were going smoothly, his little suggestion would turn into something big and help the student council with their treasure problem. From the rumor he heard, the Swimming Club was quite obsessed with money. However, it would not good for him to suggest that directly to the suggestion box. He would do it indirectly and he had a perfect plan for this in his mind. Lelouch smiled as returned to his class to write something involved making use of indoor swimming pool building.

**(Skip)**

Lelouch watched the result of his suggestion, Club Battle Swim Meet to decide which clubs should get funding. To be honest he was expected this to happening but he didn't expected student council to participated and would give anyone who could score higher than them would receive funding directly from Medaka own pocket, three times the normal amount, no questions asked. He had watched the two first rounds and he already got a good reading about Medaka. Though he rather annoyed with the way Medaka preached the swimming club about money. He understood why she done that but still….

Lelouch shook his head and heard Hansode Shiranui, Zenkichi best friend and granddaughter of Hakoniwa Academy headmaster that became a commentator in this event told them the last rounds was about. Underwater cavalry battle with slight different rule that stated quality over quantity. To put simply if they got a bandanna from a higher-ranking team they could get higher point. Lelouch smirked as he realized Shiranui plan. At first glance, it was to help the lower ranking team but he knew that was not the whole truth. If you read it more, it was to pit the two highest-ranking teams to fight each other. However, that did not also right as if the lower ranking team get the bandana of the rest team, minus the two first they could win. This was a plan to make sure that the swimming club and student council to lose. Though it only worked if the two team fighting each other. Even so, he sure that Shiranui had expected this because judging Medaka personality it would work. This plan made because Shiranui knew what kind of person Medaka was. Lelouch made a note to be extra careful around Shiranui.

"Captain what should we do?"

"Yes, captain"

"Former Captain and I think we will watch both Medaka and Swimming club. When they tired we will attack and take their bandana"

Lelouch heard Nekomi Nabeshima, former captain of Judo club discussed her plan with the other members her team. He had heard about Nekomi reputation that said her as a trickster, cheater and more known as foul king. He expected her from all of other person to read Shiranui plan but it seem the trickster mind that she had could not did it. He pondered a moment if he should do something about this. He would gain nothing but still….

Lelouch smiled, as he approached the Judo team. The other two members noticed him, which made Nekomi to turn to see what the other saw.

"Can I help you…." Nekomi asked, studying Lelouch.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, first year student" Lelouch introduced himself as he smiled pleasantly, "And I heard about your plan for the final rounds"

Nekomi quirked her eyebrow while looking suspiciously at Lelouch, "Oh, and why its matter to you?"

"Well, I decided to give you a simple advice" Lelouch explained nonchalantly.

"Hm? And pray tell what your advice is?" Nekomi asked which sounded like a challenge to Lelouch. However, Lelouch just smiled pleasantly, ignoring it.

"Well, my advice is simple. Pay no mind to the big two but the smaller one" Lelouch said and stared Nekomi confused face before she widens her eyes in understanding. Lelouch smiled as Nekomi did that.

"And why you tell me this? What do you want?" Nekomi asked suspiciously, as no one gave free advice like this without wanting something in return.

"Nothing, but it will a lot interesting" Lelouch said and turned back from Nekomi, "But if you could, don't take the entire fund but divide it to other. You don't know when a favor will help you"

"Well, that is interesting" Nekomi said pleasantly, "Now I owe you a favor"

"I don't know what are you talking about" Lelouch said as he walked away.

"You didn't want to stay and watch the final?" Nekomi asked as she saw the direction that Lelouch heading was the exit.

"I already knew the result so I didn't need to stay and watch" Lelouch said as he leave Nekomi but he could heard her last words before he gone away.

"You are interesting. I will keep my eyes on you, Lelouch"

**(Skip)**

It had been a few days since Club Battle Swim Meet. The judo club won it and Nekomi just did what Lelouch told her. Mogana Kikaijima, the swimming club member joined the student council as treasure as he planned. Well, more likes hired hands. Still, he already predicted this as he planned for one of the swimming club to join the student council.

However, right now he was worried about the rumor about student council clashed with Public Morals Committee. It seemed that the rumor not extra granted as he stared at the destruction. It was might be unfortunately of fortunately as he stayed late in the school when a large explosion alerted him. He ran to the rooftop and saw that the student council room and some part of the school destroyed. The next thing he saw Myouri Unzen, the Chairman of the Public Morals Committee beaten by Medaka who had a different hair than he knew. Fortunately, before the damage escalated or Unzen lose his life, Zenkichi, Mogana and Kouki stopped Medaka.

Lelouch knew deep now that Medaka was not a normal human, a special human but this more than that. Medaka Kurokami was an abnormal and this made he wondered what kind of world he was in for the first time. He always thought this was a normal one but now he not sure anymore. This also brought his attention to what this school really is. Something suspicious was happening in here and he did not sure, if what he should do with this. For now, he would wait and observe first before decide his next move. One thing for sure, his quiet live in this school was going to end. He should felt angry but for some reason he was not and deep in the corner of his heart, Lelouch anticipated it.

**(Skip)**

Lelouch watched the interaction between the student council members, minus Medaka with Miri Natayama, a professional shogi player that had nickname King in Shogi club from his hiding place. The student council member came to Miri because the lost king piece from Shogi club, which he thought weird as Miri had quit the club. Perhaps, before she quit she took the piece and hid it. Therefore, that was the reason why the sudden council came to her as someone have reported it or put it in suggestion box. Still it was quiet amusing to see the student council without Medaka still trying to solve it. He also impressed at how Zenkichi and Kouki handled the situation and made Miri changed her mind to join Shogi club back. He also laughed a little from what Mogana tried to do. She tried to say something cool like Zenkichi and Kouki but failed miserably.

Lelouch waited for Miri to leave before he made the student council members aware of his presence. He walked out from his hiding place and applauded, bringing their attention to him, "Good job student council members. Even without Medaka you still could solve student problem"

"Huh? Who are you?" Zenkichi asked while Mogana looked confused and Kouki seemed to recognize him.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, first year student" Lelouch said with extra granted bow, "Pleased to meet you all"

"Well, I…" Zenkichi tried to introduce himself but Lelouch raised his hand, signaling Zenkichi to stop.

"You don't need to introduce yourself as the members of student council are quite famous," Lelouch said pleasantly and looked at Kouki, "Though it seem one of you seem to knew me"

Zenkichi and Mogana turned their attention to Kouki.

"You are quite famous yourself Lelouch" Kouki started as he studied Lelouch, "The first year student that crushed the entire chess club and military club"

"Crushed? Such a strong word from you Kouki, I prefer the term defeat" Lelouch said offhandedly, well, he might crushed the two clubs without mercy.

Kouki snorted, as he looked at Lelouch in disbelief, "Yeah right, so what do you want"

"I just wanted to congratulate you three for a good job," Lelouch said as he walked to them. He passed them and smirked, "So, good day member of student council until we meet again"

This was the first time Lelouch interacted with the student council and he was sure this would not the last.

**(Skip)**

After Lelouch leaved them, Zenkichi turned to Kouki, "Do you know him?"

"No, but Nekomi said if I meet Lelouch, I must be careful around him" Kouki explained as he turned to Zenkichi, "Nekomi admitted that he is someone that more sly than her"

Zenkichi gulped, a person that more sly than the foul king. He did not know what to think about this.

"But he looks like a pleasant person" Mogana said as she tilted her head a little, "Though a bit cold"

"Well, don't judge book by its cover" Kouki shrugged, "But he sure famous and had quite a reputation"

"What kind?" Mogana asked curiously.

"Good and bad one" Kouki said, not brothering to explain it more and walked away, "Let's go back"

"Ah, wait!" Mogana said while followed Kouki. However, Zenkichi just stood there, thinking that for some reason Lelouch reminded if of someone but did not pondered it more. He shrugged and followed the two.

**(Skip) **

A few days had passed since Lelouch encounter with the student council and Medaka came back to school. He had gone through his live like usual without anything special happened. However, it seemed this day would mark the end of his peaceful day. Lelouch closed the book he read in library and put it in table then raised his head to look at the person who interrupted his reading time.

"Miss President, what can I do for you? And hello Zenkichi" Lelouch greeted Medaka who stood in front of him with Zenkichi, "You know Zenkichi when I told you that will meet again, I didn't think it will be this soon"

"Ah, hello Lelouch you see…" Before Zenkichi could finish his sentence, Medaka cut him.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, first year student. I have come to you because the chess club have asked my help to make you join the chess club," Medaka said with her holier than thou attitude while pointed her folding fan at Lelouch, while Zenkichi just face palmed.

"I see" Lelouch said simply, not surprised as it just a matter of time before the chess club involved the student council.

"You don't sound surprised?" Medaka asked and Lelouch lazy looked at her.

"I have rejected their offer for a while and it just matter of time before them asking for your help," Lelouch explained. That was quite a pain, as the chess club did not know the meaning of no or give up. He applauded for their stubbornness but this only made him did not want to joint them.

"Then join the chess club. You are one of live time genius in chess, why waste your talent?" Medaka said with lot astonishment and charisma but Lelouch did not even bat an eye. It did not have any effect to him as he pointed the chair across him.

"Please have a sit," Lelouch said as he watched Zenkichi and Medaka sat across him, "Miss President, answering your question, my answer is no. I don't have time"

"Well, based on our investigation you didn't join any club so you have a free time" Zenkichi retorted, while narrowing his eyes at Lelouch.

"And you know this because?" Lelouch asked back and when Zenkichi opened his mouth Lelouch cut him, "No, you don't need tell me. You know this from your pink friend Shiranui"

Zenkichi looked taken back and shook his head. He tried to opened his mouth again but cut by Medaka. Lelouch stared at Zenkichi at pity.

"Why? With your talent, you could be a chess master or grandmaster" Medaka asked, with a sad tone but Lelouch knew better than to fall for that trick.

"Because…." Lelouch said but before he could finish his sentences, Medaka cut him.

"No need to say it. I know, because your talent you find it boring. To have no one that you can call rival, how sad…." Medaka said as Zenkichi muttered something about Medaka first trump card or special but Lelouch paid no mind, "You might think this is a waste of time but the world is wide. Many people could defeat and give you a challenge, somewhere out there. The only way you can meet them is by joining the chess club and participated in tournament. Join the chess club and it will open your path to greatness"

Medaka huffed in stratification as she finished her sentences. Lelouch stared her impassively as her words did not reach him.

"My answer still no" Lelouch sighed, knowing Medaka, she would not give up with only this and-

"Then let's have a chess match" Medaka said while took out a chess board out of nowhere, "If I win you will join chess club"

"And if I win?" Lelouch asked but Zenkichi was the one that answered.

"I`m sorry if I offended you but Medaka is a grandmaster. I doubt you can defeat her" Zenkichi explained. He did not know what rank Lelouch is but it was impossible to win over Medaka when she defeated all the grandmaster of chess at age ten.

"No Zenkichi, nothing is set at stone. Lelouch maybe win against me," Medaka said which made Zenkichi snorted, "If I lose I will not ask you again to join chess club"

"Then it's a deal" Lelouch said as Medaka set the chess pieces on the board, "By the way, could I get the black pieces?"

"Huh?" Medaka was taken back for a second before nodded, "Okay but might I ask why?"

"Nothing special, I just fond of the black more than white" Lelouch said while smile pleasantly.

"Then let us begin" Medaka said as she moved her white pawn.

"Lets" Lelouch nodded, moving the black pawn.

**(Skip)**

"You are quite good at this Lelouch," Medaka said as she moved another piece, "I`m impressed"

Tap.

"Well, thank you. You also good Miss President" Lelouch said simply as he moved his black piece. To be honest he was happy as Medaka gave him a challenge that no one in this world had ever given him before. Her skill was on par or maybe more than Schneizel. Still that did not mean she could defeat him as Medaka lacked the experience in chess unlike of him, "By the way, could I ask you a few question Miss President?"

Tap.

"Go ahead" Medaka said while pondered for a moment and took her piece.

"Did you do this because the chess club used the suggestion box" Lelouch asked simply as he saw Medaka moved the piece.

Pause.

Tap.

"Yes"

"I see" Lelouch nodded as he moved his rook to avoided check, "Hypnotically speaking, what will you do if there are someone that put a contradicting wish in suggestion box?"

Tap.

"What do you mean Lelouch?" Medaka asked in bewilderment. It seemed that thought never occurred to her, Lelouch thought.

Tap.

"For example, the chess club asked you to make me join them but I also asked you to make them give up recruiting me" Lelouch took the black king piece and twirled between his finger, looking straight to Medaka eyes, "What will you do?"

Tap.

Lelouch smirked as he saw Medaka frowned and Zenkichi breath hitched. Lelouch decided to push it more, "Will you help me or the chess club or will you do nothing? Because you cannot fulfill both"

Medaka seemed to thinking about it hard and this made Lelouch smirk evolved into a smile. If Medaka fulfilled chess club wish, it meant that she failed him and the opposite could be said the same. She also could not fulfilled both of them as if she indeed fulfilled the chess club wish first then he, it meant the first became void and the opposite could be said the same. Also, if did not fulfilled both he and chess club wish it would mean she failed. Either way, there were no ways for Medaka to fulfill it, a perfect checkmate.

"What are you trying to say Lelouch?" Medaka asked the smile on her face gone; replacing it was a stoic face.

"Just a hypnotically speaking" Lelouch smiled darkly, hiding the dark thought he had, "What will you do Miss president, Medaka?"

"What will you do if that is you Lelouch?" Medaka asked. She answered Lelouch question with question. However, Lelouch already predicted this would happen and smiled more.

"It's for me to know and for you to think about" Lelouch answered simply. He would not let Medaka had the answer easily, "Still, I will let it slide this time"

Medaka nodded, she seemed to be upset as she moved her white piece.

Tap.

"Then another question" Lelouch said as he moved the black, "You can force me to join, why not do that instead doing this?"

Tap.

"It simple, I try to show you to enjoy the game. After all, it won't good if someone forced joins a club as they won't have a motivation" Medaka explained as she took her white queen, "And I might be a tyrant but not a dictator. In addition, it was banned to force the student enter the club they didn't want"

Tap.

Lelouch let out a chuckle, making Zenkichi and Medaka confused. However, Medaka was the one that asked, "Something funny Lelouch?"

"Tyrant?" Lelouch repeated after his chuckle subsided then he let his black hair shadowed his eyes, making his violet eyes became sinister, "Don't speak such word lightly you little girl"

Both Zenkichi and Medaka flinched at the sheer coldness of Lelouch tone and piercing violet eyes.

"You is one millennia too early to think yourself as tyrant" Lelouch whispered dangerously, "And even one millennia passed, I still doubt you will become one"

Both Zenkichi and Medaka gulped at the same time. Zenkichi had a hard time to shake the dread that he felt from Lelouch, as his body trembled badly. Meanwhile, while Medaka could did that easily, her hand still trembled slightly and for the first time in her live, she felt fear.

Tap.

"It's your turn now Miss President" Lelouch said, smiling pleasantly as what happened before was a fleeting dream.

Medaka did not answered just moved her piece.

Tap.

"And one last question" Lelouch said pleasantly, "Which pieces do you think more important in chess?"

Tap.

"King" Medaka answered without missing a beat.

Tap.

"I see" Lelouch said in fake disappointment, "Well, I expected that from you"

Tap.

Medaka looked at Lelouch in confusion, "Then, which one?"

Tap.

"Pawn"

Lelouch said simply and moved his next piece.

Tap.

Before Medaka could asked why Lelouch thought pawn more important. She widens her eyes in surprise as Lelouch moved the black king to a vulnerable position where she could check mate it in two moves. She did not believe how could Lelouch made such crucial mistake, "Why you move the king?"

Tap.

"If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch said with ease as he had said it more than he could remember to his opponent in chess, "And by the way-"

Tap.

"Checkmate"

"Medaka lost?" Zenkichi said in disbelief as he stared the board, Medaka and Lelouch. He felt that he just saw a miracle or a warning of the end of the world. He did not know what to think so he simply stared the chessboard.

"I`m lost?" Medaka also said in disbelief. She wondered how she could not saw it. Maybe it was because she was too preoccupied with the sudden and unexpected move that Lelouch made with his king. She felt an unknown feeling starting to rise inside her. She tried to identify it but failed.

"When victory is already in front of eyes, people tend to forget to see their surrounding" Lelouch said as he stood up, "Or made a crucial mistake because they are too sure about their victory"

"It's my win, I expect you fulfill your end of bargain," Lelouch said as he stared the shocked face of Medaka and Zenkichi, "And you owe me a favor now"

"Good day, until next time" Lelouch said as he walked away, leaving a shell shocked Medaka and Zenkichi behind him. However, unknown to Lelouch a security camera was monitoring their game. Lelouch was right when he thought this would be the end of his peaceful day as he had gained someone attention because his victory from Medaka.

**(Skip)**

Lelouch wondered if he should have thrown his chess match with Medaka to avoid this. The news about Medaka defeat by him had spread to the entire school, which made him famous in one night. Of course, he knew this would happen as he had predicted this. However, he did not expect it would be this extra granted. Everywhere he gone, the students would look at him like some kind god or something. This made him realized how much he had underestimated Medaka reputation. On other hand, this might be Zenkichi pink haired friend, Shiranui work. Honestly, he was tired and quite irritated with all the attention he got.

Unfortunately, that was not the end of it. The headmaster, Shiranui grandfather had called him to discuss something, which brought him to this current situation.

"Ah, Lelouch, welcome. Please have a sit," The old headmaster said kindly but years of experience and the short time, he had dealt with the nobles when he became the emperor kicked in. he immediately knew the kind tone that the headmaster used was fake. However, Lelouch would not say it right in the front old headmaster face. Instead, he nodded and sat on the sofa across the old man.

"Can I help you headmaster" Lelouch said pleasantly. He had a few ideas why the headmaster called him here. No doubt, this had something to do with his won over Medaka. Moreover, this might had something to do with why the headmaster collected talented individual around the world or Japan especially.

"Yes, it came to my attention that I might had done a great mistake" Lelouch quirked his eyebrow at the old headmaster answer but didn't say anything as he let the old man continued, "I think I had placed you in the wrong class"

"Wrong class?" Lelouch repeated. In Hakoniwa Academy, class 10 to 12 was for special students that had talent for something or a genius, who got scholarship and the class Lelouch was in. While the class under 10 for the normal students. However, there was another class; class 13 for students that more than special, which they not only got a scholarship but also not required to attend school. The students called the students in class 13 as the abnormal and Medaka was in here. She was the only one in class 13 that still attended school and had a perfect attendance, though not anymore, because the fight between her and the head of discipline committee made, her took a break from school for a while. The reason Lelouch knew this because he had investigated about this since the fight. When he learned about this, he almost laughed as his assumption about Medaka being an abnormal was not far from the truth. If he did not saw the fight, he doubted that he would learn about this in first place.

However, back to his current situation, it did not take a long time for Lelouch to see through what the old headmaster tried to tell him. He, a special student beaten an abnormal students was something should not happened or down right impossible. However, if he actual also an abnormal one, that was a different story.

"Yes, I think you should have been in class 13 than the usual special class"

Lelouch allowed himself to smirk as he already figured it out. Still, it did not meant that he would just move to class 13 like the headmaster wanted. This was the perfect chance to know the truth and answer to his suspicion about Hakoniwa Academy. He sure the headmaster did not brought all the talented and gifted people in one place just because the headmaster was passionate about education. Lelouch knew that was only a front to kept people from asking an unnecessary question and the real reason must be something deep and dark. Honestly, this school rather reminded him or Geass Order. Just like his father, the emperor, Charles and his father brother V.V had done.

"Headmaster, correct me if I`m wrong, but is this because the chess match that I had with Medaka?" Lelouch asked politely, playing the role of a meek student, "If it is, I`m afraid that was just a luck in my part that I won against Medaka"

"Nonsense, even if it is luck, you have defeated Medaka" The headmaster dismissed Lelouch.

"One time win is hardly something that you could use to judge me headmaster" Lelouch retorted back.

"True, then may I test you?" The headmaster asked. Lelouch was curious as he wondered what kind of test that the old headmaster would give him. No doubt, this test was something that the headmaster used to judge if a student an abnormal or not. However, to his surprise and disappointment the headmaster took six dice from his pocket and put it on the table between them, "Please throw it"

Lelouch looked the dice then the headmaster; his face showed 'are you serious' expression. The headmaster chuckled, as this might be not the first time he had saw that kind of expression from what he had done. Lelouch sighed and took the six dice. He studied the dice for moment and found that the dice not tampered around. He lazily tossed the dice to the table.

The dice spun for a moment before stopped. There was not pattern or something outrageous happened. The headmaster seemed surprised by this.

"So?" Lelouch asked, expecting something else.

"Please try it once more" The headmaster asked Lelouch again. Lelouch took the dice and threw it again, nothing special happened.

"Again" Lelouch sighed and did it again. He wondered what the old headmaster aimed for.

….

….

"This is weird" The headmaster said finally after Lelouch threw the dice six time without showed anything special happened.

"It seem, I failed you test headmaster" Lelouch said simply with a bored tone. However, it seems that the headmaster did not hear him as the headmaster mumbled.

"Not an abnormal? Perhaps minus but he didn't acted like one"

Lelouch made a note to investigate the minus he heard from the headmaster, as he stayed silent. Still, it would do no good for Lelouch to let the headmaster mumbled around, as he would not get any real information.

"Headmaster" Lelouch called, this time a little louder than before, which brought the headmaster attention back to him.

"Ah, I`m sorry" The headmaster apologized, as he realized that he had ignored Lelouch.

"No problem, but, I think I have failed your test"

"…it seems so" The headmaster replied but sounded unsure.

"By the way headmaster may I ask you a question?" Lelouch asked, as he took one dice and played with it between his fingers.

"Of course, what do you want to ask?" The headmaster said while nodded, looking at the headmaster Lelouch knew that the old man still troubled with Lelouch result.

"Do you know Kodoku?"

The headmaster quirked his eyebrow at Lelouch question. He didn't expected this type of question, "Kodoku? Worm toxin?"

"Yes" Lelouch nodded his head.

"Why you ask that?"

"Nothing particularly"

The headmaster stared Lelouch for a moment before sighed, "Of course I knew it. Kodoku or known as worm toxin is a type of poisonous magic found in Japanese folklore. It is the Japanese derivative of the Chinese Gu (poison) magic"

"Could you explain it specifically?" Lelouch asked, as he tossed the dice to the air and caught it.

"Well, yes. To create kudoku, sorcerers would mix several insects in a jar, and let them kill one another until only one survived. The fluids of the insect that survived would be used to poison an individual with a curse that would control them, cause them misfortune, or kill them. The remaining insect could also be used as a sort of "luck charm" granting the one who performed the ritual great wealth. In return, the owner is supposed to feed the bug. Neglecting to do so would enrage the insect, if the owner does not equivalently repay the insect by placing all his or her riches beside a road, plus interest in gold and silver, the insect would devour the home owner. Therefore this ritual could also be used as a death curse by giving the riches to an ignorant individual. The term "kodoku" can also be applied to the spirit which is the incarnation of this particular magic. The technique was used in the Nara Period" The headmaster explained, wondering what this about.

"Though it was quite different but the concept still there" Lelouch smirked, which made the headmaster more confused than before, "Don't you agree headmaster?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" The headmaster stated but Lelouch smirked sadistically which made the headmaster shivered.

"This is unexpected" Lelouch started as he stared straight into the old headmaster eyes, "As I thought you are an expert at this"

"What do you mean?" The headmaster asked suspiciously, feeling a foreboding feeling about this and Lelouch dark smile did not help him to ease this feeling.

"I mean," Lelouch trailed off, enjoying the headmaster expression, "You have practiced, no, implemented this, did you?"

The headmaster gasped. His old eyes widens in shock, as he understood what Lelouch meant.

"You know the flask plan?"

Lelouch smiled in satisfaction as he heard the sheer disbelief in headmaster voice.

"So you really did it" Lelouch stated simply.

The headmaster eyes almost popped out his eyes shocked as he realized that Lelouch was bluffing around. The old headmaster narrowed his eyes at Lelouch and his kind expression gone, replacing it a hard and angry expression, "What do you want?"

"Nothing headmaster, I just curious" Lelouch said as he shook his head, "And relax, I didn't plan to tell anyone about this"

"I`m find it hard to believe" The headmaster said, his voice had a slight edge on it, "You shouldn't put your neck in something that you didn't understand student Lelouch"

The threat was clear to Lelouch but he didn't felt threaten at all, "My, please don't be like that headmaster"

Lelouch paused and smirked, "As you almost invite me to it"

The headmaster flinched, as he knew Lelouch was right.

"Also, you didn't need to explain it" Lelouch said, smiling confidently. He already could guess what the headmaster trying to do with the flask plan. It was not hard as the motive was quite simple if you think about it. However, it seems to make the headmaster thought it as a challenge.

"Oh, and pray tell what you had about flask plan in your mind Lelouch"

"You are trying to make a genius, a perfect human" Lelouch replied while looking at the shocked face of headmaster, "But that also didn't quite right. You are trying to mass produce a genius and make all the student in this academy become a genius"

"What? How?" The headmaster left speechless as what Lelouch told him was right.

"It's quite simple if you think about it," Lelouch said as he stood up, "Though I suggest you to be careful about it"

The headmaster narrowed his eyes as he thought Lelouch threated him, "And why is that Lelouch?"

"Just like kudoku" Lelouch said simply not trying to reveal more. He turned his back, walking to the door. However, he stopped when he put his hand on the door handle. He turned back to the headmaster and smiled, "By the way I don't suggest you to recruit Medaka into this plan of yours"

"And why is that?" The headmaster asked, not trying to stop Lelouch to leave.

"Knowing her, she won't take this lightly and might destroy this plan of yours" Lelouch said simply, "However, you must remember one thing"

The headmaster glared at Lelouch as Lelouch guessed his plan to recruit Medaka and trying to figure something to do to Lelouch. However, Lelouch smiled pleasantly, regardless the headmaster dangerous glare.

"The world will be quite boring if everyone is a genius," Lelouch said simply, "And if everyone is a genius, won't it make a genius become something like a normal?"

Lelouch threw the dice he held to the table in front headmaster, it hit one dice in the table, knocking the other dice, which knocked other, and other, making a chain reaction. The six dice was spinning now because of that. Lelouch smiled and turned back from headmaster, opening the door.

"By the way" Lelouch said without looking back at headmaster, "I find it uncomfortable to have six people glaring at me like they want to kill me or something. I hope the next time we meet you will make it private headmaster"

Lelouch said, as he walked out and closed the door, missing the shocked face of headmaster.

**(Skip)**

The headmaster calmed himself down from Lelouch shocking statement. He really wondered if Lelouch was a special, abnormal or minus. Though one thing he knew for sure was, Lelouch Lamperouge was an enigma. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"So what do you guys think?" The headmaster asked with looking back.

"I don't think he is amazing or something, the dice result is normal. But, I surprised that he knew we are here."

Kei Munakata, senior class 13, project name last carpet was the first to speak.

"Yeah, I`m also surprised about that. But it didn't make sense, if he knew we are here why he let me kill him easily for ten times. It's like he had for regard for his own live or perhaps too arrogant to thought that I won't kill him because the headmaster is here"

Shigusa Takachiho, Senior class 13, project name hard wrapping was the next one to speak.

"It just luck he defeat Medaka" Itami Koga, junior class 13, project name best pain said, "And I kind of like him. He is handsome after all."

"He is an irregular" Youka Naze, junior class 13, project name black white stated.

"I think he just weird" Mizou Yukuhashi, senior class 13, project name rabbit labyrinth said, "Though we didn't have the amount of people right now. We could just recruit Medaka than him but it didn't matter as I and Oudo will continue the flack plan."

"…."Oudo Miyakono, senior class 13, project name create stayed silent.

"Is there something matter Oudo?" The headmaster asked, wondering what the man thought about Lelouch.

"I don't like him" Oudo stated simply, "He might be a threat to my new world"

The headmaster quirked his eyebrow at this, though the other six could not saw it. It was the first time that Oudo thought someone as threat for his new world as usually he just down right refused the other person to his new world. The headmaster stayed silent, pondering about Lelouch and the six opinions.

"Ara, that's weird" Itami said suddenly.

"What is weird Itami?" The headmaster asked, not turning back to Itami.

"The dice"

The old headmaster averted his eyes to the table and saw the dice. He widens his eyes slightly at the result. He could only summarize it to one word.

"Interesting"

**(Skip)**

Lelouch made his way to the old building that lies in one of the corner of Hakoniwa academy that had not used for ten years. The student had called this building as ghost babel because of that. Lelouch gone to this building for one purpose and that was to meet Maguro Kurokami, elder brother of Medaka. He might have told the headmaster not to tell anyone about flask plan but that did not meant he would stay quiet and do nothing. Not when how eerily the flask plan reminded him of Geass order. In addition, he knew that the headmaster would ask Medaka to join the flask plan, which she would refuse without doubt.

He proceeded to open the door where Maguro was in and to say he surprised was an understatement.

"Hello there, what can I help you for?" Maguro asked pleasantly while Lelouch busy studied the room.

Lelouch wondered if siscon was a correct word to described Maguro or not as it was clear to him that Maguro love for his little sister was abnormal. The room Maguro was in full of Medaka picture, painting, dolls, figure, etc. Lelouch shook his head to calm himself down.

"Nice to meet you Maguro Medaka. I am Lelouch Lamperouge, first year" Lelouch introduced himself and quite surprised when Maguro suddenly put his hands on Lelouch shoulder. Maguro seemed to studied him for a moment and let him go.

"Weird but interesting" Maguro mumbled, but not loud enough for Lelouch to hear.

"So what can I do for you Lelouch?" Maguro asked again pleasantly, "I heard that you have defeated my sister. Quite a feat if I must say"

"I see, the news have traveled to your ears," Lelouch said simply, "But it's merely luck in my part"

"Well, luck or not it is the truth that you defeat my sister" Maguro retorted back.

"If you say so" Lelouch said simply, knowing he shouldn't argued with the man if he wanted to ask Maguro help.

"Hm, hm, you are quite humble are you?" Maguro stated as he studied Lelouch once more, "Though honestly, I was quite mad when you defeat my sister but seeing you like this I cannot help but not to mad at you"

Lelouch sweat dropped as he now sure that Maguro was indeed a siscon and a worst one.

"I also had heard about you from my acquaintance in stock market" Maguro stated as Lelouch tensed, "You are quite famous you know, to have never loss even once. You should know that they starting to refereed you as the second coming of me"

Lelouch cursed himself, so that was why he became a special student. He made a not to be more careful in the future.

"And if you think you could just let it slide, you are wrong as the rumor had already started" Maguro said, which made Lelouch quite surprised as the man guessed what was on his mind, "Still what do you want for me?"

Lelouch coughed to clear his voice, "I want to ask two things from you"

"First, I one ask you to train me" Lelouch said and stopped when Maguro made an expression that asked why, "Because I knew about you reputation and I want to prepare myself"

"Better prepared than sorry," Maguro said as he smiled, "I like that kind of mindset, though I wonder why you want to train. It's not like something dangerous will happening and what I will get from that"

Lelouch smirked at this, which confused Maguro. Lelouch body might be not as weak as before as he exercised but he knew this was not enough, which made him came to Maguro. He also knew that his next words would make Maguro agreed to train him, "My reason because I`m sure that eventually I will be involved with something your sister, Medaka do and you could think this as a backup plan"

"What my sister do? Backup plan? What do you mean by that?" Maguro asked and when he saw Lelouch smiled darkly, he had a foreboding feeling about this.

"It's involved my second question Maguro" Lelouch said pleasantly before his tone become cold, "What do you know about flask plan?"

**(Skip)**

Lelouch took a pity for what happened to Maguro. The man had some innards missing because the Flask Plan needed samples from him. His left kidney, 20% of his heart, 50% of his liver, 75% of his stomach, five arteries, and three veins had missing, this made Lelouch wanted to crush that so called flask plan as it really like what the Geass order had did. On other hands, Maguro was one of hell trainer, as the exercised Maguro made Lelouch to do was borderline insane and almost killed him. Still, Lelouch could not ignore the result as he sure; he could not achieve it by his own.

It also seems that Medaka and Zenikichi had come to Maguro for the same reason as Lelouch. though, fortunately he had finished his training first before they came so he didn't need to meet them because it would brought a lot question that he didn't want to answer. However, he quite surprised that someone had beat him from making the students to put complaint for class 13. He sure this had something to do with Shiranui, which made him thankful to her. However, Lelouch knew Shiranui motive was not something like to stop the flask plan but rather to make thing interesting.

Unfortunately, for Lelouch, this made him accelerated his plan to infiltrate the flask plan. It did not mean that he would join the flask plan. It was something like go to the lab where the flask plan done and steal some information the delete it. Still, this was fine with him as Medaka could make a fine distraction and cover his track. That why, right now he was in front of the clock tower that stood in the middle of school. However, thought that the lab for flask plan was underneath this clock tower.

Lelouch entered the clock tower, and greeted by a huge steel door with and two twins.

"Welcome" the twin boys said in perfect unison. From the information that he got from Maguro, the twins name were Sanou and Unou Tsushima. They job was to guard the entrance and they just an average abnormal.

"That's weird the headmaster said Medaka was the one who will come" Sanou said to his twin.

"Yes, so who are you?" Unou asked Lelouch.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, just a normal student" Lelouch said as he walked to the door and saw security panel on it.

"I suggest you go back as no one except the abnormal can pass this door of rejection" Unou explained to Lelouch.

"And even so, only the most abnormal of abnormal can opened it as we an average abnormal couldn't open it" Sanou added.

"And as you can see, this door is locked by 6-digit code with 1 in 1 million chance to enter it" The twins said in perfect unison.

However, Lelouch paid no attention and entered the 6-digit code.

"It's useless" Unou said, looking at Lelouch.

"You cannot enter-" Sanou said but stopped as the door opened.

"What the hell!" The twins yelled in disbelief.

"How can this happen?" Sanou asked while pointed his shaking finger at Lelouch.

"You are not normal, are you?" Unou asked, mimicking his twin action.

Lelouch smirked, "No, I`m perfectly normal"

"No, even if you passed this door you couldn't pass the next one" Unou said, trying to calm himself.

"Yes, the elevator that connected straight to the first floor of flash plan need the right combination of kanji and hiragana" Sanou added.

"And that will make you to use the stair, which make you to go through the whole layout of every floor" The twins said in the same time.

"Something that I didn't suggest you to do" Sanao said as he nodded his head.

"Because right now the whole level is guarded by the other abnormal and you could lose your way" Unou finished.

"You two are unexpectedly kind" Lelouch turned back to the twins and smiled, making them blushing red a little.

"But don't worry, I will be fine" Lelouch said as he entered, ignoring the twins warning. He knew that the abnormal of class 13 would be here as Medaka was coming here. No doubt, this was the headmaster work.

Lelouch walked for a while and found the elevator that twins mentioned. There was a keyboard in front of the elevator and Lelouch typed it. Soon enough the elevator opened and Lelouch entered it. However, unknown to Lelouch someone was monitoring his action.

**(Skip)**

Hakama Shiranui, headmaster of Hakoniwa Academy, the current coordinator of the Flask Plan and grandfather of Hansode Shiranui was watching Medaka and the student council members from one of the hidden camera as they used stair.

"Haha, I expected nothing less from Medaka. She chose the more difficult road over the easy one. However, the number of her group are greater than I expected" Hakama said as he watched Medaka group, "One abnormal, one normal and two special. The balance of the party she took into this dungeon is quite uneven"

Hakama paused as he pondered about it for a moment, "It wasn't much of a guess that Zenkichi, would go with Medaka, but I didn't expect Kouki Akune and Mogana Kikaijima to tag along"

Hakama averted his attention to the other occupant in his room, "You aren't planning anything, are you? Hansode?"

Hansode Shiranui, Hakama granddaughter smiled as she ate the food her grandfather provided, "Hm, no, no not at all. I was only instigating a little. Wouldn't you feel sorry for her if some of her teammates were missing?"

"Hansode, you are so kind…." Hakama sighed at his granddaughter answer, as he averted his attention back to the screen that showed Medaka.

"The more people there are holding her down, the better. Only then will the exceptional guniea pig name Medaka Kurokami, come to my side"

"I`m quite thankful for Oudo miscalculated action the other day. I never thought Medaka would come this quickly into the flask plan facility. Today might even be the day when flask plan starts progressing the way I want it to" Hakama said pleasantly, pleased with the current situation. If Oudo did not make such action, he did not know when Medaka would do this.

"I actually couldn't be bothered about the flask plan or being number 1 in the world, but grandpa, If you think of the other three as a hindrance to the little miss, you are be in for a whole lot of trouble" Hansode said while broke the bone of the meat she was eating.

"The most abnormal about Medaka is her intense authority over those around her, which is also the reason I can't stand her. She brought people with egos bigger than life to her level and made them change. You better not think of Kouki and Mogana as regular old specials"

"Haha, that's right. You have a point there. Since this is such a rare warning from you, I will take it to heart" Hakama said, sipping his tea. He thought about Zenkichi for a normal he-

"Still, I think you must be careful around that wild card" Hansode said suddenly, her expression was hard.

"Lelouch Lamperouge?" Hakama asked before nodded, "Yes, you are quite right. Even now, I still having a hard time to think him as special, not an abnormal"

"Yes, to passed the two test without difficulty he is quite abnormal" Hansode said as she put her food, "However, I also quite like him"

"Oh, why?" Hakama said as he quirked his eyebrow at his granddaughter. He was eager to know what his granddaughter thought about the enigma named Lelouch.

"Lelouch is almost like Medaka. He also had this intense authority over those around him but unlike Medaka who used it without restrain, Lelouch can restrain it. In addition he is skilled enough to hide it," Hansode told Hakama. Honestly, she almost missed it if Lelouch did not interest her. She also always wondered if Lelouch could perhaps rivaled Medaka in this part. However, he was not looking forward to see it.

"Also, he didn't do the crap that changing people Medaka do, which a bonus in my book" Hansode added lastly. She wanted to say more but against that idea, because even with her claim there was nothing that she did not knew, there was something that she didn't knew or still didn't had the necessary information about it. Just like what happened in Lelouch case.

"But grandpa, are you sure to let Lelouch just walk away with that?" Hansode asked, mentioning about Lelouch who infiltrated the flask plan lab, "He could destroy your flask plan"

"I know that" Hakama said, staring at his granddaughter, "However, I`m willing to risk that to uncover Lelouch secret"

"Well, if you say so" Hansode said, eating again.

**(Skip) **

Lelouch sneezed and stopped read the information about flask plan from the computer terminal that located in B13. He wondered if he caught cold or something, thinking about the condition of the room he was in, that was inevitable. The room was so damn cold after all. He sure the temperature was not set in zero degree but minus. Well, that what something that he expected from the room that housed super computer. Honestly, he was quite surprised when he saw this room because the amount of super computer that was in here and how it reminded him of Britannia military information network room. Though what Britannia had was pale compared to this. It made him realized how much money and time that invested for this flask plan. On other hand, it also showed him how complex the flask plan was and how hard to analyze an abnormality. Because with the amount of super computer in here, it should have quite easy to crack any firewall, security of any country or calculate a complex problem as it would only took a few second. However, to analyze just one abnormality, it took a while, month or perhaps years.

Lelouch sighed and rubbed his forehead while closed his eyes. The amount of information about flask plan was ridiculous. With this many information, it would took his entire life to understand about this and even so, he doubted that he would really understand about it. This showed him how long flask plan have running around. He thought the flask plan only happened recently but based on the information it was even before this academy made.

Lelouch opened his eyes and typed a command. He would only take the important file while he ignored the rest. This should cut his time significantly. He stopped for a moment as he felt a small tremor. He typed another command and accessed the hidden camera in this facility.

A small window popped and showed Medaka and her merry group. He saw Zenkichi fighting someone from class 13. He typed another command to get the information about who was Zenkichi fighting.

Kei Munakata, senior of Class 13 and member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party. His project name Last Carpet. He had two abilities, Hidden Weapons Specialist trained by Maguro and Superhuman Speed. His abnormality was Killing Impulse, a desire to kill everyone he saw, making Kei a killer and there was a warrant for arrest to Kei.

Lelouch noted this man as dangerous but then he noticed Kei additional information. It seems the warrant was a hoax, something that headmaster made for Kei. It seemed the headmaster had more power than Lelouch thought before. Speaking of headmaster, Lelouch wondered why the old man did not do anything about him being here. If he must guess it, the reason why the old headmaster did nothing was that the man wanted to study him. Well, it did not matter for now. Lelouch would think about this later as he raced against time. He took out hard disk drive from his pocket and plugged it to the computer by using USB cable. He copied the important file of the flask plan into the hard disk. He hoped he would finish this before Medaka came here.

**(Skip)**

Lelouch watched impassively the windows that showed Medaka and her group progress. He had finished copying the information and now he just watched the event that had happened with Medaka since he came here.

Not long after Lelouch opened the door of rejection, Medaka and Zenkichi arrived. Medaka opened the door easily just like Lelouch. She then was waiting inside for Zenkichi who confused what he should do. Suddenly, Mogana and Kouki entered the scene. Mogana understood the clue that Medaka gave to Zenkichi and used it. Mogana entered the door of rejection, leaving both Kouki and Zenkichi outside. Lelouch became shocked for a moment as Kouki, instead type 6-digit code, used a force and destroyed the door of rejection. Lelouch chuckled at this, using a brute force instead mind, how like Kouki.

Then, unlike Lelouch that used the elevator. Medaka picked the stair, optioning to know the whole facility. Lelouch found this, unnecessary and take a lot time but he was thankful. Because of that, Lelouch had time to do all things he had done. He also wondered why the twins followed them but paid no attention, they were a minor problem after all.

The first challenge that Medaka found was a labyrinth. Just like Lelouch expected, even with Medaka power and intelligent, she was having a hard time or perhaps took more time to solve the labyrinth. Medaka then asked Mogana to use something, which was a shout. Lelouch wondered how much Mogana lungs capacity to produce such strong and long shout. Well, that did not matter for Lelouch. Medaka used Mogana shout as some kind of sonar, just like a submarine and solved the labyrinth easily.

Then Shigusa Takachiho appeared and provoked Medaka to fight him. Based on the information Lelouch had, Shigusa ability was Combat Expert and considered the strongest man in the Thirteen Party or class 13. Shigusa preferred style was kickboxing. His abnormality was Autopilot, which was an extraordinary reflex. Lelouch frowned when Shigusa labeled Medaka ability as zero reflexes, which meant Medaka did not had any reflex. However, at the end of the fight, Medaka defeated Shigusa. Medaka word caught Lelouch attention as she said she was moving on reflex from the last attack she dealt to Shigusa. This made Lelouch realized that Medaka could turn off or on her reflex. Nevertheless, Lelouch found this weird as judging from the fight and other information he got, Shigusa was right. Medaka did not have any reflex. This brought another question to Lelouch, was Medaka hid the fact she could turn on or off her reflex or she learned how to did it in her fight with Shigusa. Lelouch preferred the second as Medaka did not strike him as a cunning person.

The second floor was a large biotope. The next fight was what he had watched before, the fight between Zenkichi and Kei. However, this time he watched from beginning. The fight involved many weapons, which Zenkichi kicked it all to the celling for a pointed weapon like sword and disarmed the gun. This was also when Maguro came. The fight ended with Kei defeat when Zenkichi stomped the floor and made the pointed and sharp weapons that Zenkichi kicked to the celling fell to Kei. Zenkichi won this fight but he also had his own wounds and the most glaring one was the sword that impaled his back. Lelouch wondered if Zenkichi was an abnormal but shook it. Zenkichi was a normal who had abnormally trained to stand beside Medaka. Lelouch described Zenkichi as a hard working person. On the other hand, Zenkichi rather reminded him of Suzaku.

The third floor was a zoo, which rather odd. However, Lelouch immediately knew something was wrong. The animal was not afraid of Medaka, when they usually did. This made Lelouch wondered if his information was wrong but shook it. This place was a place for flask plan, with all the abnormal were here, it was no wonder the animal did not afraid of Medaka as they used with the presence of Abnormal. Lelouch sweat dropped as Medaka fights a little with Mogana because Mogana did not like animals. The third floor also held the archive for flask plan. Still, Lelouch did not need to go there as his place held the digital form of the archive.

However, at this place, Medaka party divided with Kouki ambushed by two abnormal, Itami Koga and Youka Naze. The fight began with two abnormal attacked Kouki with animals, which he easily defeated with a stomp and yell. Something Lelouch knew for sure that Kouki got this move from watched Zenkichi and Mogana. Itami then attacked Kouki by herself. Kouki fought back using Judo move. Still that did not enough to stop Itami. Itami Koga ability was Cybernetic Superhuman Physiology, which made her the strongest female in Class 13. Itami got this ability because Naze remodeled her, transforming her body into that of an android, and making her near invincible. Itami could survived this experiment because her abnormality, which was Superhuman Desire, the desire to be abnormal.

The fight was stop for a moment when Maguro came. Lelouch face palmed as he hear Maguro claimed being a pervert. The fight then continued and Lelouch almost bashed his head to the monitor as Maguro stripped his pant, saying that was the rule or something which Youka followed by stripped her skirt. Lelouch admitted he had not seen this side of Maguro and wondered if this was the man quirks or something. The fight resumed and this time Kouki won by taking an advantage of Itami weakness, which was fatigue. Youka then tried to remove her clothes but stopped, as Maguro wanted her to remove the bandage that hid her face. Lelouch let put a sigh of relief as the knife that impaled Youka head was an accessories. After a few words, Itami and Youka tried to leave but stopped by Maguro, saying that Youka was in fact his little sister, Kujira Kurokami.

Lelouch already knew that as the information about Youka stated that. Youka Naze, real name Kujira Kurokami with abnormality Remodeling, an Abnormality allowed her to remake people, in a very similar way to her brother Maguro Analysis. However, Maguro did not know something. Lelouch smirked as Youka hugged Maguro but in fact, she injected something to Maguro, using a needle. Youka revealed that she did not remembered that she was Maguro little sister because she had erased that memory.

However, their interaction was cut short as Medaka interrupted it by kicked the wall and entered the scene, asking if this place were where she heard her older sister name. Youka then tried using the same trick that she did to Maguro. However, unlike Maguro, Medaka did not fall to the same trick from Youka. Still, Lelouch sweat dropped as Medaka hit Youka head with no mercy. Then it revealed that the thing Youka injected to Maguro was in fact a serum to make an abnormal, normal. Lelouch sweat dropped again, as Medaka voluntary injected that serum to her body. However, it still did not enough to erased Medaka abnormality. Youka then gave an antidote to Medaka. Lelouch now had a huge sweat drop and the understatement of the century because Medaka naivety. It was plain to see that Youka was lying but Medaka without a doubt injected it again to her body, which made Medaka, lost her memory. As Lelouch expected, Itami quite easily defeated Medaka because of that. Youka then revealed that she would brainwash Medaka with Oudo help and then she with Itami and Medaka retreated.

The situation was quite bad for the student council as they lost Medaka and now the plus six of class 13 entered the battle. Gunki itoshima, Otomi Yunomae, Hamaya Hyakuchou, Yutori Chikuzen, Yamami Tsurumisaki and Shoko Kamimine, they were the plus six that didn't go to school because there was no point in it. In addition, they were stronger and unique than the other seven members of the flask time. However, the student council also had a reinforcement came for them, no doubt Hansode Shiranui had something to do with this. Harigane Onigase, enforcer from discipline committee, Nekomi Nabeshima, former judo captain, Kei Munakata, Shigusa Takachiho, Hyouri Unzen, head enforcer of discipline committee and Myouga Unzen, Hyouri sister, from class 13 but not a member of flask plan.

The student council party and the reinforcement party then tried to use the elevator to go straight to B13. However, the plus six came out from the elevator and interrupted them. After a short interaction, it decided that the reinforcement party would hold down the plus six while the student council party use the elevator and save Medaka.

Lelouch turned his attention to the student council who exited on twelfth floor. They saw Medaka lying naked on the floor, covered with blanket. However, that was not Medaka; in fact, that was Mizou Yukuhashi. Mizou used his Shape Shifting ablity to disguise himself as Medaka. However, Zenkichi realized the trick when when the disguised Mizou asked for some clothes, which something that Medaka would not do. Mizou the unleashed the sleeping gas and knocked the student council party except Mogana because her lungs capacity. The fight was a bloody one as Mogana harmed herself to keep her awake. Then it revealed that Mizou abnormality was Reading Mind, or to be exact, could read their emotions and could receive the electrical signals both machines and people release. Mogana won the fight but Oudo Miyakonojou appeared.

Lelouch frowned as Oudo abnormality kind of reminded Lelouch of his geass ability. Weighted Words was Oudo abnormality that allowed him to control electrical signals that interfere with the target's motor skills.

Mogana almost died or severely injured by Oudo attack but luckily the other student council member finally awoke and Zenkichi saved her. After a short interaction, Itami Koga and Youka Naze appeared as they brought Medaka, no Medaka II. The brain washing of Medaka has finished. Lelouch was shivering a little as he saw how Medaka acted. This Medaka II was someone you did not want to mess around. However, Lelouch soon realized that he was shivering not because he was afraid but excited. Medaka II was almost like him when he was a demon emperor, cold, ruthless and without mercy. Lelouch let out a dark chuckled of amusement but turned into one mad laugh as he saw it. He was not alone; there was someone like him in this world, someone that he could relate.

Lelouch watched Medaka II used the ability and abnormality of the other class 13 she saw before. It made Lelouch realize that Medaka ability was to learn everything she saw before.

'How interesting' Lelouch thought with mirth, as dark twisted smile appeared on Lelouch face. Now, he knew why the headmaster wanted Medaka so badly in this flask plan.

However, Lelouch dark amusement cut short as Zenkichi stood against Medaka II. For some reason Zenkichi managed to bring Medaka back. He felt something cracked inside of him. He wondered if this feeling was jealousy, having someone that understood you and stood beside you no matter the situation were.

"Bond of the two, huh" Lelouch muttered as he saw Medaka brainwashed herself back. He learned that Medaka motive and purpose in her live was to bring happiness to other people. That was a noble purpose but Lelouch did not like it at all. The memories of what had he done and death came to him. He brought peace to his former world and reincarnated into this world but after all the sacrifice he made, he did not get any chance to feel happiness and what he got was more despair. The same end would wait Medaka if she continued this path of her. However, calling it Medaka path was an understatement as Zenkichi was the one made her gone to this path. This was not Medaka true path, as she borrowed the idea from Zenkichi. Medaka still did not have her own path, Lelouch sure about that.

Lelouch face was hard and his eyes showed a disgusted emotion. To be honest, Lelouch like Medaka II more than Medaka, even if Medaka II supported the flask plan. Perhaps, if Zenkichi did not meet Medaka, she would become like him and then he would not be alone in this world. Truly, the power of the king made him live a different live and solitude live. The darkness and madness that Lelouch locked inside him was starting to unlock.

Lelouch typed a command on the keyboard to erase his presence here, as he did not need to see what happening more as he knew what would happening. Lelouch turned back and walked away. He needed to go from here before they entered. He easily slipped away without anyone realizing and made his way to the elevator. He typed the keyboard and the elevator opened the entered it. He pushed the button to go to one level from the upper ground because he did not want to meet face to face the reinforcement party and the plus six.

Ding

The elevator opened and Lelouch stepped out. He walked to the stair and silently peeked from the corner to see of the battle still happening and he could slip away. However, he widen his eyes in shock as he saw both party impaled to the wall with some lying on the ground. The common thing they had was screw impaled their body, which mean one person had did this. Lelouch walked away from his hiding place as he sure none was conscious.

「Huh, I thought that I will meet my long lost friend

A sudden voice alerted Lelouch, making him to turn his head to the voice. There, not far from where Lelouch stood was a boy, not wearing Hakoniwa Academy uniform. Lelouch instinct immediately told him that this boy dangerous. However, Lelouch could not help to felt he has seen the boy from somewhere.

「Well, hello there, I`m Misogi Kumagawa, a passing transfer students

Lelouch widen his eyes slightly as he knew who this Misogi Kumagawa was. Misogi was a minus, class – 13, which was something like a backup plan of flask plan. However, Lelouch didn't understand why Misogi was here as-

Lelouch stopped his thought as he realized the headmaster must became quite desperate and-

「Hello? Are you there? Why are you smiling?

Misogi asked Lelouch who smiling a twisted smile.

"Ah, I`m sorry. My name Lelouch Lamperouge, a passing first year" Lelouch introduced himself.

「Wow

Misogi said while feigned an extra granted shocked expression,「Maybe we are a long lost twins

"I`m afraid not" Lelouch said, walking to Misogi as the exit was behind Misogi and stopped in front Misogi, "As I have no living relative or knew someone like you"

「Like me? Am I famous?

Misogi asked, making Lelouch quite irked from how Misogi acted but tolerated the boy.

"Yes, you are after all the leader of class -13, a minus" As soon as Lelouch said this, a screw appeared in front of Lelouch face, just an inch away before hit Lelouch. Lelouch studied the screw and realized that it was the same one impaled the plus six and reinforcement party. Slowly, Misogi who held the big screw on his hand took it away from Lelouch.

「That's weird, that's the first time someone didn't flinch

Misogi said while he seem pondered something, 「Wow, you must be strong! Are you a hero?

Lelouch smirked as he walked away from Misogi, "Hero? There is no hero and even there is, this world didn't need it"

「Oh my, then what are you? A super power villain?

"No, I`m just a demon reincarnated" Lelouch said as he exited the clock tower, missing Misogi last words.

「Demon? More like chaos incarnate to me

**(Skip)**

The following event that happened was interesting to say at least, that was something Lelouch admitted. Medaka succeeded stopping the flask plan but Lelouch knew it would only a matter of time before it continued. With appearance of class – 13, Hakoniwa Academy was heading into another direction that even Lelouch could not understand. However, after the whole accident with flask plan Lelouch understood one thing. He was living a lie again. Lelouch was someone that could not live a normal live after what he did in his previous live, he needed something more. The flask plan accident helped him to understand this. He never had been so alive in his current live when he decided to do something about the flask plan. However, that did not mean he would join the fray immediately. He would still stick in the shadow, waiting for the perfect time.

That time was coming sooner than Lelouch thought as Misogi challenged Medaka for student council battle. Honestly, Misogi speech was quite as he told the students what he would do if he were the student council president. Lelouch did not know that Misogi had a past with Medaka and Zenkichi but he should expect that from the information he got. However, he did not expect Hansode to join the minus but could guess the reason behind it.

Lelouch silently watched Zenkichi interaction with Hansode, asking if Misogi forced her to join him. Lelouch silently thought how naïve Zenkichi was and understood why Hansode like Zenkichi. After Zenkichi gone away, he decided that this was the time to introduce him to Hansode. Lelouch walked to Hansode and took the chair that Zenkichi sat before.

"Hello, Hansode Shiranui" Lelouch greeted pleasantly as the girl stopped eating and look at him.

"Lelouch Lamperouge" Hansode said, "This is the first time you decided to meet me. Are you tired hiding in the shadow?"

Lelouch dismissed Hansode question as she was quite right, "You know the answer so why you ask? Or the all known Hansode didn't know something?"

Hansode grinned and narrowed her eyes in hidden amusement, "It seem my grandpa or Medaka had awaken the sleeping dragon"

"Sleeping dragon? Well thank you for referring me as Zhuge Liang, one of the greatest strategies in his era" Lelouch smiled but the smile did not reach his eyes.

Hansode chuckled darkly, "You are quite amusing, and you are truly the dark horse of Hakoniwa Academy. It seems Medaka unknowingly made a dangerous enemy. She must be careful around you, but what bring you to me?"

"Well, I wonder if you know what Misogi, Medaka and Zenkichi relationship" Lelouch said straight to the point, ignoring Hansode statement about him being Medaka enemy.

"Why should I tell you?" Hansode asked back, noticing Lelouch did not deny that he was Medaka enemy.

Lelouch smiled evilly, "Because I`m the only one that had scored a victory to Medaka, the person you didn't like and not to mention your-"

"For someone like you to read me that well, you are quite a person don't you" Hansode interrupted Lelouch as she didn't want him to finish that sentence.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Lelouch said with pleasant smile though, he had an idea about it.

Hansode smiled again, "You know, you are someone that I will not shallow"

"Hm? Why is that?" Lelouch asked as he had heard that Zenkichi refered Hansode as the person who shallow people.

"You taste bitter, very bitter. I would have a stomach if I do that," Hansode said while smiling from Lelouch dark expression as he heard it, "Nerveless I will tell you about what you want"

**(Skip)**

The battle of student council had passed to its final rounds between Medaka and Misogi. Lelouch did not know the detail what happened because outsider prohibited to watch it or so they said. However, to be honest Lelouch did not care, as his only purpose was to see Misogi other minus that All Fiction that denies all aspect of reality. Lelouch wanted to see Misogi book maker minus. Misogi original minus that Hansode told him, which allowed the target that Misode hit with his screw to become a minus like Misode.

Lelouch had seen it from the last battle and that minus interested him greatly. Though he was quite disappointed with the ending, which Misode lost to Medaka and became her vice president. Well, that did not matter to Lelouch.

Right now, he was in front of student council to put his 'problem' into suggestion box. Then he heard an interesting thing. The existent of two not equal, the non-human, Najimi Ajimu and Hanten Shiranui. It was interest Lelouch greatly as another arc had opened. He made a note to ask Hansode about this later. However, this also made Lelouch thought about something, something that he had forgot because it was impossible to realize it. He absentmindedly wondered, if with the help of the not equal he could achieved it. He decided to consider it, but before that, he had something to do.

Lelouch put the letter into the suggestion box and wondered what kind of expression the student council would have when they read it. Lelouch walked away as chuckling darkly.

**(Skip)**

Lelouch waited the student council to come patiently on the rooftop. He wondered how long he must wait but when the door opened; Lelouch let a small smile out.

Medaka was the first to come out, followed by Zenkichi, Misogi, Mogana, Kouki and Hitomi Hitoyoshi., Zenkichi mother with a twelve year old girl appearance. Hitomi rather remind Lelouch of V.V with that appearance. In addition, he wondered when Hitomi would remember him; after all, he was Hitomi former patient.

Medaka caught Lelouch with her eyes, "So you are the one that put this in suggestion box"

Lelouch watched Medaka showing the letter he put in suggestion box, "Yes, long time no see student council members"

「Oh, we meet again

Misogi said making the other turned their attention to him, 「Well, I meet him in the clock tower before you came out Medaka

"You are there?" Zenkichi asked which Lelouch ignored.

"Medaka" Lelouch called pleasantly, "Do you still had that empty pot?"

Medaka frowned a little, as she knew what Lelouch referred. Since her failure, she has kept one empty pot without flower to remind her of that. In addition, she swore to herself that she would do something about it. However, she never thought, even in her wildest dream, the chance to do that coming like this.

"I took you silence as yes" Lelouch said pleasantly, "And gave you the chance to put a flower to it as you always done"

"Lelouch" Medaka said, narrowing her eyes, "Tell me why you are in flask plan laboratory?"

"Why?" Lelouch asked back, "Will you believe me if I tell you that I was doing the same thing as you?"

Kouki snorted, "I found it hard to believe because you asking that"

"Yes, why you are asking that?" Mogana asked Lelouch. However, Lelouch ignored them and focused on only two people, Medaka and Misogi.

"You!" Zenkichi suddenly yelled, bringing everyone attention. This made Lelouch frown slightly as he sure that Zenkichi used parasite seeing, the abnormality that Najimi gave him. The abnormality made Zenkichi could see what other see from their own eyes and allowed Zenikichi to see how other people view the world plus understand what they think if the info from Hansode was right.

"What's wrong Zenkichi?" Medaka asked, staring the trembling Zenkichi.

"How…how could someone see the world like that" Zenkichi mumbled while pointing his trembling finger at Lelouch, "You…not even a minus or Najimi saw the world from such view"

"Zenkichi!" Medaka yelled, making Zenkichi back from whatever he saw, "What's wrong?"

"Medaka, this person is dangerous, no, it beyond that" Zenkichi started, "He is more twisted and insane than minus or even Najimi herself. There is no word to describe what I saw!"

Lelouch finally cracked as his mask slipped away. There was no need for him to continue to wear the mask of his, not after Zenkichi learned his true nature. He did not need to pretend anymore, as it would be useless. The darkness and insanity that he held back finally broken through the barrier he created. He let out a mad laugh to the student council as they flinched back form the sheer madness that coming through Lelouch laugh, the laugh of mad man that had fallen down into deep pit of darkness and despair.

Lelouch wondered what made him became like this, but deep down in his heart and soul he knew why. Since he became the emperor, he wore the mask of a cruel and mad man. However, that was not the entire truth, as he knew he was like that deep inside of him. With all the despair and madness he had because the things he had done, it was a wonder he did not cracked before. It was because his little sister, Nunnaly and C.C who stood beside him. However, now he did not have the two to help him and the loss of his new parents did not help at all. Lelouch realized how miserable he was. His live was full of angst, sadness, and despair.

Lelouch finally realized that he yearned for someone to stand beside him just as C.C was. That was why he felt that feeling when he saw Medaka II. He wondered why it took him so long to realize this.

"Ah, it's refreshing" Lelouch said as he calmed down, "I finally can be myself"

"You are that boy" Hitomi said for the first time as she finally recognized Lelouch.

"Ah, you finally remembered me, Doctor" Lelouch revealed that he knew Zenkichi mother, "I must thanks you for your treatment though I honestly didn't knew if I become much better or worse"

"Mom, you know him?" Zenkichi asked his mother as other attention glues to Zenkichi.

"Yes, I didn't remember him until now" Hitomi said sadly, "He is the source of my regret and failure"

"Oh, don't say it like that doctor as you have helped me" Lelouch said kindly but the twisted smile on his face tell them a different thing. After all, she was the one that 'helped' him to descent into a new level of despair.

"Is he an abnormal or minus?" Medaka asked as she studied Lelouch, "Or perhaps the no equal?"

"No, he is an unknown, an enigma" Hitomi said and turned her attention to Lelouch, "His parent brought him to me to see what wrong with their child. Because even if he was young that time, they realized that Lelouch mind is not normal. He always looked much older than he should. They also told me that sometimes Lelouch mumbled something that they didn't knew in his sleep and sometimes he became unstable"

"This made you use a hypnotic treatment" Lelouch added suddenly, "To know what I dream of, to make me relieve it again, to understand what my problem, to know what I am really are"

"Yes, and I`m wrong" Hitomi said sadly, "I made him relieve it because I thought he didn't remembered it but he actually-"

"Remembered it and you made me watched it for many times" Lelouch barked, then chuckled sinisterly, "You made me realized my mistake, made me realized there is another path for me that I can take but I didn't see it at that time, making me feel guiltier than before and fall into another sea of despair!"

"I`m sorry" Hitomi said weakly, "It took me a while after I cleared you when it finally strike me"

"Huh? What do you mean mom?" Zenkichi asked, worrying her mother as he never saw her like this before.

"He fooled me" Hitomi said weakly, "He made me think that I have cured him when I actually make it worse. I realized this when I met Misogi and diagnosed him"

Hitome stared Lelouch, "I tried to find you and your parents but failed but I now know why, you have changed your name"

"Yes, I had changed my name since my parent's death" Lelouch said coldly and dismissed it, "But it didn't matter"

"Medaka Kurokami, will you accept my request?" Lelouch said as he stared Medaka.

Medaka stayed silent as she pondered about Lelouch request, "Tell me why you want Misogi to hit you with his book maker"

"That's not of your concern. Will you do it or not?" Lelouch stated simply, "Think this as the way to repay the favor you owe me from the chess match"

Medaka opened her mouth to say something but Hitomi defeat Medaka.

"I think you should do it"

Hitomi answer shocked the members of student council.

"What?" Kouki yelled, looking at Hitomi.

"Are you sure that's alright?" Mogana asked worriedly.

「Oh my, now I become jealous

Misogi said simply.

"Mom!" Zenkichi yelled, staring his mother in disbelief.

"Why you say that?" Medaka asked, hiding her surprise.

"Honestly, Lelouch could be categorized as minus and-" Hitomi looked at each student council members and finally Lelouch, "Lelouch level is much higher than Misogi so this should help him"

Medaka pondered about this but Lelouch interrupted her.

"Medaka, will you ignore my request? Is that speech you made when you became the president is a lie?" Lelouch asked, as his words struck Medaka badly, "You will help me don't you?"

"I will help you but this is not the answer!" Medaka said confidently, "I will rehabilitate you Lelouch!"

"Ah, but that is not I want and that is quite different than what I asking from you" Lelouch said as he pointed the paper on Medaka hand, "I sure that I write it like this, 'Dear Miss President, I want you to have Misogi to use his book maker to me' is what I write. Are you planning to ignore it?'"

"Still, there should be another way to deal this and I will find it" Lelouch smirked as Medaka said that. He knew Medaka would say something like that.

"But I didn't asked you to help me, I just wanted Misogi to use his minus on me" Lelouch said with a satisfy smirk as Medaka flinched, knowing Lelouch was right.

「Ah, this is quite problematic, I will just do it

Misogi said as suddenly he materialized a screw and threw it at Lelouch, which hit Lelouch chest.

"Misogi!" Medaka yelled at him angrily.

「What? I just do it as he wanted

Misogi said smiled at Medaka, 「A good job for me if I would said

Medaka ignored Misogi and looked at Lelouch. Their attention focused on Lelouch who stood there unmoving with his face faced the ground, hiding it from other. They waited anxiously and suddenly the screw disappeared, no, more like entered Lelouch body.

Meanwhile Lelouch mind was assaulted by many thought that not his own. Misogi minus was truly a terrifying thing as it brought Lelouch to Misogi level, be it body, spirit, technique, intellect, and talent. However, compared to Lelouch, that was nothing at all. Lelouch crushed it and took what he wanted from Misogi minus. For the first time in his live Lelouch felt free, without anything that held Lelouch down as if he just woke from a long dream.

Lelouch slowly brought his face up and looked at the student council. He let out a small kind smile, "Well, thank you, I never felt like this before"

Lelouch words made Misogi loss his usual smile and made other confused as the sudden change of character. Something wrong was happened but Misogi did not voiced because he had a hard time believing Lelouch absorbed his minus, book makers. Something that should impossible but he shook it out his mind as that was not his business.

"Are you alright?" Mogana was the first one that asked.

"Of course" Lelouch said kindly as he turned his attention to Medaka, "I`m sorry for the trouble that I have did to you Medaka but I`m fine, you can put a flower in that pot as you have changed me"

"You are fine?" Zenkichi asked curiously, as he knew Misogi minus should made Lelouch like Misogi but Lelouch did not acted like that.

"Yes, and doctor Hitomi, I forgive you" Lelouch said sincerely but the said doctor kept silent, "Because I know that was not your fault"

"Are you really alright?" Kouki said quite unnerved, as for some reason though Lelouch speak politely and kind, Kouki could not shake the feeling something was terribly wrong.

Lelouch sighed and shook his head, "Yes, I`m alright, how many time I should say that"

"Now that our business finished I will take my leave" Lelouch said as he walked away but when he neared the door Medaka and Hitomi stopped him.

"Is there something wrong?" Lelouch asked nicely.

"I have fall to your trick once, so don't expect I will fall into it again" Hitomi said, narrowing her eyes.

"I had the first experience of Misogi minus so….." Medaka trailed off.

"Why you two think like that?" Lelouch asked pleasantly, "There is nothing wrong with me. Because Misogi minus ability I have become normal"

「Normal?

Misogi said, walking to Lelouch and stopped in front of him, 「Normal as a normal, Normal as a minus, Normal as an abnormal?

"What are you talking about Misogi?" Lelouch said pleasantly, feigning confusion.

「Well, I don't know as I`m not that smart to think about it

Misogi replied back.

Lelouch sighed and turned his attention to Medaka and Hitomi, "Well, let me explain it to you two. First let me ask you two this, what do you think I am? Normal, Minus, or Abnormal?"

Medaka and Hitomi pondered for a moment about this. Lelouch was someone that did not quite fit into the three categories but based on Lelouch action and character from before they came to one conclusion.

"Minus" Medaka and Hitomi answered at the same time, making Lelouch smiled.

"Then let me ask you this, minus multiplied by minus equal…." Lelouch trailed off with knowing smile.

"Plus" Medaka answered and her eyes widen in realization.

"That is my answer, so it didn't weird for me become normal from Misogi minus" Lelouch explained. Medaka looked convinced a little but Hitomi eyed Lelouch with doubt.

"You said that but minus plus minus equal minus" As soon as Hitomi said this Lelouch pleasant smile turned into a hurt one.

"Is that hard to believe?" Lelouch asked in a hurt tone, "To me you don't want to me to become normal"

"Well…." Hitomi trailed off, unsure.

"Medaka" Lelouch called her, "Look at me and tell me if I look like a minus or what?"

Medaka studied Lelouch, true, Lelouch did not act nor had an aura like a minus or abnormal, Lelouch was normal. However, there was a nagging feeling inside Medaka that told her something wrong. She shook her head and answered Lelouch.

"No, you don't look like a minus" Medaka said but silently thought, 'You are an enigma'

"See, I`m fine" Lelouch said pleasantly before he remembered something, "Ah, I almost forgot about it"

"Once again, I thank you all" Lelouch said as he bowed, "Without your help, be it directly or indirectly I will never regain myself and continue this way of live"

Everyone seemed to be shocked and confused at what Lelouch told them but Lelouch paid no mind. He walked to Medaka and put his hand on Medaka left shoulder.

"I`m not your enemy but I`m also not your friend or ally" Lelouch whispered darkly to Medaka ears.

Medaka immediately took a step back from Lelouch. She looked warily at Lelouch.

"Until next time Medaka and student council members" Lelouch said, nodding at her and then the student council members, "Because we won't meet for some time"

Lelouch walked to the door and opened it, walked inside school but stopped for a moment before he close the door, turning his head back to the student council and stared Medaka. Because Misogi minus, book maker, he didn't had to locked the darkness and madness he had anymore as it has become one with him. He was no longer afraid or hesitated anymore, his goal was clear, "And please be careful as you don't know when someone become your enemy"

With those last words, Lelouch closed the door, hiding the dark twisted expression he had and leaving a confused Student council and a foreboding feeling. However, the student's council shook it and thought that Lelouch was warning them about Najimi. At that time, they did not know how wrong they were as this was Lelouch silent declaration of war. If they knew it, maybe they would be much prepared for what would happen.

**(Skip)**

Lelouch walked to an empty classroom and closed it.

"Come out, I know you have been following me around" Lelouch said to the empty classroom as he felt someone followed him since he met the student council on the rooftop.

"My, my, you are quite an interesting man" Najimi Ajimu said as she appeared in front of Lelouch suddenly with Hanten Shiranui.

Lelouch watched the two impassively. Silently he compared Najimi that in front of him and from the photo he got. It seems his information was correct, Najimi still sealed with Misogi book makers but slowly unsealed herself. In addition, Hanten, headmaster and Hansode relative who were sealed with Najimi seem the first that free from Misogi book makers and like always, he turned his back to Lelouch. Therefore, Lelouch could not see his face at all.

"What do you want?" Lelouch asked Najimi as Hanten was a man without words.

"Nothing, just want to see you" Najimi said simply.

"For the not equal paid their attention to me, I don't know if I must flattered or suspicious" Lelouch said studied Najimi, for some reason she gave the same aura as C.C.

Najimi chuckled, "If this world is Shounen Manga, you will be a hidden character"

"Hidden character?" Lelouch repeated as he quirked his eyebrows.

"Yes, you might be a hidden hero, villain or hidden last boss" Najimi said pleasantly, "But if this a fan fiction, you are someone that shouldn't be here, in this universe"

Lelouch tensed, wondering if Najimi actually knew his past or something. He knew he needed to change the direction of their conversation.

"Though I don't understand what you are talking about, I want to know what you need from me," Lelouch said with pleasant smile.

"You gained my interest," Najimi said, smiling pleasantly just like Lelouch, "I wonder why I miss you, a not equal just like us"

Lelouch smirked at Najimi, "Not equal? I don't think I`m nothing like that"

"Then what are you? Amuse me" Najimi asked, making Lelouch at lost. This was the first time someone asked him that as usually people just labeled him as special, abnormal and minus. Lelouch found Najimi question amused him greatly. He could not help to laugh at that.

"Interesting, you are the first to ask that kind of question," Lelouch said as he stopped laughed and looked at Najimi who still smiling, "Tell me Najimi, What is lacking from this world?"

Lelouch question brought a dark smile into Najimi face, "This world is just like Shounen Manga, so the thing that lacked is a character that could beat a main character"

"Oh, then what kind of character that could beat the main character? Will he or she be a normal, special, abnormal, minus or not equal?" Lelouch asked again, quite unnerved with Najim referenced the world as a manga. He wondered what Zenkichi saw in him if Zenkichi said that he much worse than Najimi.

"A perfect one" Najimi replied without a hesitation.

"So, it's true, you are the master mind behind flask plan" Lelouch stated simply as he already connected the dot with Najimi answer, "You know that something impossible don't you?"

"Of course, that's why I do that," Najimi said as Lelouch stayed quiet, as he felt something wrong about Najimi, "To make a perfect person"

"I see, you seem confident that you can do the impossible" Lelouch said amused with Najimi.

"Of course, for some like me that had many skills be it an abnormal or minus, nothing impossible and I have all the time in the world" Najimi stated, while Lelouch widens his eyes slightly as he realized something wrong with Najimi, "I have answered your question. So tell me what are you?"

Lelouch smiled sadly at Najimi, he now knew what made Najimi reminded him of C.C. it was not just, because Najime also an immortal like C.C but Lelouch understood something more about Najimi. Lelouch felt hope started to rise inside of him, maybe, just maybe he would- Lelouch squashed that thought immediately; hope was something alien for him as what he ever felt was despair. In addition, this girl in front of him was not his witch, and no one could replace C.C in his heart but- Lelouch widen his eyes slightly as he realized something. He resisted the urge to laugh like a mad man, as he never thought he would find another person beside Medaka II that he wished to stand beside him.

"I`m Lelouch, a human" Lelouch smirked, hiding the dark thought he had.

Najimi frowned at Lelouch answer, "I know that, but what are you? Normal? Special? Abnormal? Minus? Not equal?"

Lelouch smiled knowingly, "Najimi, do you know why the snow is white?"

"Huh?" Lelouch sudden question threw Najimi out, as she did not expect it, "Why you ask that suddenly?"

Lelouch looked at Najimi, thinking this must been the same expression he wore when C.C asked that, "Because you look like that to me"

"I know my hair is white but that didn't me-"

"That's not what I meant" Lelouch interrupted her, as he shook his head.

"Then what?" Najimi said as she became quite irritated, which was a first time for her.

"I will give the answer later" Lelouch turned back from Najimi, "It's quite a pleasure to meet you"

"What? Wait!" Najimi yelled as this was the first time someone dismissed her like that. Nevertheless, Lelouch paid no attention and walked out the classroom.

"Ukh! That man!" Najimi yelled angrily then turned her head to Hanten, "What are you laughing at?"

Hanten actually stayed silent as usual but for some reason Najimi knew he was laughing at him.

**(Skip)**

It had been a couple of month since anyone see Lelouch at school. No one knew where he was as he simply disappeared. However, not many people noticed this. The only one that noticed this was the one that had interacted with Lelouch. In the time when Lelouch disappeared, many things had happened that involved the student council, which involved Medaka and Zenkichi. This forced them actually to forget about Lelouch for a moment.

This all started when Najimi declared that she would resume the flask plan when Medaka graduated, making Medaka came out with other plan to anticipate this. The plan was to make a successor of Medaka to stop the flask plan. The student council assembled 632 people for that but because Misogi the candidate for that down to five people. Shori Wanizuka, Suishou Kibougaoka, Ima Takarabe, Kiki Kikitsu and Tsugiha Yojiro were the five candidates. However, Najimi revealed that one of the candidates was not equal. This alarmed the current student council and as they searched for this not equal, the found out that the five candidates were actually not equal.

Medaka knew this but did not do anything and believed that she could change them, which she succeeded. However, not all good things happened. Because of Najimi cunning tactic, she made a crack between Medaka and Zenkichi. She tried to use Zenkichi as the means to defeat Medaka and even offered to give him a skill that would make Zenkichi equal to Medaka. However, Zenkichi did not listen to Najimi poisoned words. Still, Zenkichi did not foolish enough to refuse the offer from Najimi for a skill and training. In addition, Zenkichi came out with other plan to defeat Medaka and that was to become the new student council president in the next election, which brought Zenkichi to this current situation.

It was in the middle of winter vacation. However, all the students came to the election, which made a 100% voter turnout. Something that did not happened in the previous election. This election led by Kiruko Tachiarai, junior of Class 1 and the Chairwoman of the Election Management Committee.

The first candidate group was the five not equal that Medaka succeeded to change. They made a speech about how Hakoniwa Academy was the worst and they would abolish the current system set by the current student council, namely suggestion box as it made students did not fulfill their duty to make the school better. They also promised to consider every single individual opinion to make a better school and this would be the last student council that picked popularity vote.

The next one was Zenkichi. He said the same thing as the first one but added something more. He asked if the students ashamed that they depended to Medaka, forcing her to be perfect and all. He told the students that he wanted to change Medaka and made her live in peace. Therefore, he asked the students to help him defeat Medaka.

The next one was Medaka, the current president. She admitted what the first and second said was born from her failure and how glad she was if one of them took her position but did not want to let them win. She added lastly that she was born to be of service to strangers.

**(Skip)**

"This difficult, it seem to be leaning toward Medaka. She has it doesn't she, that bastard of a sister" Youka, ex-older sister of Medaka commented and turned her attention to Najimi who sat in front of her, "But you also have something right Najimi? A unique skill you made for Zenkichi in order to defeat Medaka"

"…Do you mean devil style?" Najimi asked back.

"Yes, yes! What if you used that?" Youka asked Najimi as she didn't know the detail of that skill.

"Well, technically speaking, devil style is a skill that only does one thing. it nullifies any coincidence" Najimi said revealed what kind skill was the devil style, "It nullifies the it you were talking about, it prevent the whims of fate from interfering with the battle. Completely the opposite of the conventional main character, a skill that degrades the hero, as they were just really lucky"

"Instead of by luck or some miracle. I don't have to be the same as myself anymore so I want to win against Medaka fair and square is what Zenkichi said to me" Najima quoted what Zenkichi had told her, "I made Zenkichi the main character of the true flask plan but he disposed of all the merits of being a main character"

"What the hell! That's such a disadvantageous skill!" Youka yelled which Najime nodded in agreement.

"Yes, isn't he stupid? Without any plus and minus, he does not have anything. in exchange, there won't be a strange twist of fate. Zenkichi has that right" Najima said as a strange gleam entered her eyes.

"He isn't a plus or minus but a zero, my new world main character" Najimi said but for some reason she felt a foreboding feeling about this, like something that he didn't expected would happen.

**(SKip)**

The end of result of the 100th Hakoniwa Academy election was beyond anyone expectation. Zenkichi won with 62% vote, the five trainees got 36% and Medaka only got 2%.

Medaka fell into her knees while shakily giving the student council bandage to Zenkichi, while the students held their breath as they watched the situation. This was giant killing when a much weaker person defeats a much stronger opponent. No one ever imagined that someone like Medaka could lose that badly to Zenkichi. There was no applause or anything because the result was so outrageous and the audience felt they were bullying a girl.

The reason why Medaka lost was that she had become too different from normal human. The act Medaka threw Zenkichi away was also the other cause for her downfall as it made Medaka became completely inhuman because her wish to become of use to other that needed help. This made the students realized how much they depended to Medaka and how wrong was that. That was the reason why the students picked Zenkichi.

Clap.

Clap.

Clap.

The sound someone applauded brought back the students attention. Immediately, all the students looked to where they heard it. They saw another male students walking to the stage where Medaka, Zenkichi, the five trainees and the election committee was. Some of the students recognized the male student as Lelouch Lamperouge the first year whiles some not.

Lelouch strolled to the stage confidently and stopped between Medaka and Zenkichi.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge and sorry to cut this short but the 100th Hakoniwa Academy election is annulled" Lelouch informed which made everyone shocked.

"What do you mean?" Zenkichi asked, yelling at Lelouch in confusion.

Lelouch just stared Zenkichi with bored look and snapped his finger. As soon as Lelouch did that a plane passed above them, dumped many pieces of paper, which everyone picked and read it.

"As you can see, I have bought this academy and by my right as the owner of this academy, I annulled this election" Lelouch stated simply, which made the students widens their eyes as they finished read the paper that showed that and heard Lelouch statement.

"What!" Najimi yelled, surprising everyone, "How could this happen without me knowing it!"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" Lelouch said, smirking at Najimi before turned his attention to all the students, "And from this day forward, student council will be dissolved"

"Then, this mean..." Medaka trailed off, her eyes widens with realization.

"You are not a president of student council anymore Medaka Kurokami" Lelouch told Medaka coldly, crushing Medaka spirit completely. This why Lelouch waited until this time to made appearance, as he needed Medaka to become like this so he could crush and remake Medaka to what he wanted. Lelouch knew what he did was cruel as he made Medaka felt hope but only to took it away. He wanted to laugh at the irony of this situation as that what happened when he arrive in this world. He felt short time happiness with his new parents only to taken away after he felt it. The sheer despair, anger and madness he felt that time was beyond what he felt in his previous live and what Medaka felt now. If Lelouch did not get Misogi used his minus to him, he wondered if he could do this kind of thing to Medaka.

Medaka felt her strength leave her, making her weak and her eyes became lifeless as she lost her purpose. Zenkichi won over her meant that the students rejected her help, her way of live, her purpose but when she heard this election annulled she had a slight hope that she could continue what she had done. However, Lelouch crushed her hope as Lelouch said that the student's council was no more. Medaka live was for the sole purpose to help other, and not only that been rejected, she had no way to do that anymore.

"Then, for what reason I was born?" Medaka asked like a broken tape recorder. Her voice made the one that heard her cringed at how loss Medaka was.

Zenkichi felt bad about his. He wanted to do something but before he could do anything, Lelouch beat him.

"You want to know?" Lelouch asked as Medaka turned her attention to Lelouch.

"Yes" Medaka answered, her voice was desperate for an answer.

"You said you are born for the sake of other" Lelouch started as he looked at Zenkichi coldly, "A purpose that you got from Zenkichi"

Zenkichi flinched because Lelouch cold eyes.

"But that is wrong" Lelouch said, turning back his attention to Medaka.

"Wrong?" Medaka repeated.

"Yes, that is not your purpose but something that Zenkichi made you to do" Lelouch said as he stared straight into Medaka eyes, "So you never been truly alive this past years, you only lived a life of lie"

"Lie? Then what is the real reason for me to born?" Medaka asked back, her lifeless eyes met Lelouch cold eyes.

"I don't know but I can say this for sure," Lelouch said with confident, "You are born for something more than to bring happiness to other people, you are born to stood at the top of the world"

"No! That is wrong! Don't listen to him Medaka!" Zenkichi yelled at Medaka but she did not budge, as she looked at Lelouch with an unreadable expression. This made Zenkichi gritted his teeth, "You! Who are you to tell Medaka what she should do!"

Lelouch glared at Zenkichi, making Zenkichi taken a few step back, "I return it back to you. Who are you to judge and choose the path for Medaka to follow! You are the one that said Medaka purpose to make other people happy, which bring her to this current situation! If you didn't said it, Medaka would not become like this! You are the one to blame for this!"

Each of Lelouch words struck Zenkichi like an arrow to his heart. Zenkichi could not find any fault to Lelouch words, as he was to blame for this.

Lelouch turned back to Medaka and offered his hand to her, "Come with me Medaka, and I will help you to find that reason"

Medaka stared Lelouch hands. She found what Lelouch said made sense to her. She shakily raised her hand to Lelouch.

"No! Don't do it Medaka!" Zenkichi yelled desperately, making Medaka paused for a moment, "I know what I did before was wrong and I`m sorry, but you will repeat the same mistake if you accept Lelouch offer!"

"Medaka" Lelouch said as he stared Medaka straight into her eyes, dropping the barrier he had that shield his soul, "Look at my eyes and you will find the answer"

Medaka did what Lelouch told and widened her eyes in shock. They said eyes were the window of the soul and Medaka for the first time knew that saying was right. Lelouch eyes remind her too much of herself with some different but still the same. However, as she looked into Lelouch eyes, she saw a lonely man, a man that stood above anyone else because he was too different from other, a man that once had a purpose but lost it and regained again. She knew deep down in her heart and soul that she could trust this man and follow him, even to the end of the world. This man surely would show her the answer she needed.

"You and I not so different" Lelouch whispered softly, "We are too different from normal people and that made we alone without anyone could truly understand what we really are"

Medaka did not avert her gaze from Lelouch as she listened to what Lelouch said. His words resonated deep inside her and brought back the memories before she met Zenkichi. At that time, she also thought the same thing as Lelouch. She was too different from anyone, and did not have anyone that understood her completely, not even her family. Even Zenkichi who spent years beside her still did not understood her completely.

"However that end today, I found you and you found me" Lelouch said gently, "There is no need for you to lie anymore, you can become your true self"

Medaka hand shakily reached hand and gripped it, much to Zenkichi horror.

"Thank you" Lelouch whispered and pulled Medaka to him, hugging her.

Zenkichi watched as Lelouch hugged Medaka and felt anger. Then he saw Lelouch smirked at him, this made him lost it.

"No!" Zenkichi yelled as he raised his hand to punch Lelouch. However, before he could someone stopped him. Zenkichi turned back to see who stopped him and saw Maguro who held him with Youka, and Najimi behind Maguro.

"Why you stop me!" Zenkichi yelled at Maguro.

"Calm down Zenkichi" Maguro said harshly, "Look carefully!"

Zenkichi turned back to Lelouch and saw a girl stood between them. The girl had a bunny ears on her head and held a lance.

"Bukiko Udou, why a member from Gekka Hyoujin Kai here?" Maguro asked warily.

"Gekka Hyoujin Kai?" Zenkichi repeated.

"Yes, it is an organization to limit seven sub families from Kurokami. They are also the one that search suitor for Kurokami main family" Youka explained as she stared Bukiko warily.

"I`m here to protect Medaka suitor" Bukiko stated simply which shocked everyone.

"Suitor? Are you saying there will be second jet black wedding feast?" Maguro asked worriedly.

"Medaka suitor? Who is it?" Zenkichi yelled in disbelief.

"There will be second Jet black wedding feast" Medaka whispered, still hugged by Lelouch.

Lelouch felt Medaka discomfort and patted her head, whispering to Medaka ears "Relax"

This made Medaka confused but Bukiko next words would shocked her.

"Oh, I`m sorry but the second jet black wedding already been held" Bukiko said simply, "Lelouch Lamperouge here is the winner and Medaka suitor, no, fiancé"

"What?" Maguro, Zenkichi and Youka yelled at the same time while Medaka widened her eyes in shock and looked up at Lelouch who smiled.

"Bukiko, how about the preparation?" Lelouch asked.

"It's finished master Lelouch" Bukiko answered, turning back to Lelouch, "Do you want to do it now?"

Lelouch smirked, "Yes"

Bukiko smiled evil and whistled. Immediately soldiers flooded the election area, coming out from nowhere.

"Kurokami private army" Maguro whispered in disbelief, "What the meaning of this?"

"This is just a precaution if you do something stupid" Bukiko explained, as a group of soldier making their way to her, "And for security"

"Maguro and Youka" Lelouch called as he released Medaka, "From now on you are not permitted to interfere, or…. "

Lelouch trailed off but the threat was clear for Maguro and Youka.

"Sorry Zenkichi but it's out my hand now" Maguro said weakly.

"I`m sorry but I too cannot help you Zenkichi" Youka said defeated.

Both of them knew if Kurokami private soldier was here that meant that their father has approved and supported Lelouch. If they fought against them, it meant they became Kurokami enemy, even if they were from Kurokami. The end of result would not pleasant.

"But-" Zenkichi yelled but a lance on his throat courtesy Bukiko silent him.

"You will be silent if you know what's good for you" Bukiko threated as her lance just a millimeter away from slicing Zenkichi throat.

"Najimi" Lelouch called the not equal who watched what happened silently, "Will you come with me and Medaka?"

This sudden question caught everyone off guard.

"What?" Najima asked, looking at Lelouch in confusion.

"Will you come with me and Medaka?" Lelouch asked once again.

"Why?" Najime asked, wondering why Lelouch asked that.

"Because I have proven there is something impossible for you," Lelouch replied back, "Something that you search for"

"Lelouch, you know" Medaka said as she looked at Lelouch which merely nodded his head. Meanwhile Najimi widened her eyes in shock.

"Najimi, you have lived a long live and with all the skill you have there is nothing you could not do, which make you become bored" Lelouch explained to everyone, "That's why you referred this world as a manga and created the flask plan, a plan that doomed to fail"

Lelouch last piece of information shocked everyone as they all looked at Najimi with horror.

Lelouch looked at Medaka, "Isn't that right Medaka?"

"Yes, what you said is right, Najimi never had a goal" Medaka reconfirmed Lelouch, "But, how you know this?"

"I have lived a second live," Lelouch said simply, making the people around him confused, "And I know someone like her before"

Lelouch stared Najimi as he lost in his own thought. However, Najimi laugh brought Lelouch back.

"Interesting" Najimi stated simply, "However, nothing change"

"If that so" Lelouch said simply, looking disappointed, "Then come with me and I will show you more"

"Why should I?" Najimi challenged, which Lelouch returned with a smirk.

"Because I will show you a different world," Lelouch said as he stared Najimi, "A new world for you to see and explore with unlimited impossibility"

"What are you talking about?" Najimi asked Lelouch in confusion.

"Come with me and you will see it" Lelouch stated simply with knowing smile.

Najimi, for the first time since born became intrigued with something. However, she would not that easily convinced though she tempted by what Lelouch offered her.

"I might come with you but give me the answer to that question first," Najimi said, as the final seal from book maker erased and snow started to falling down, "why the snow is white?"

Lelouch smiled as he looked at the falling snow, "It's for you to figure it out, though I think it will impossible for you to figure it up"

Najimi frowned, "It's that a challenge?"

"No" Lelouch smiled confidently, "Think it as the first impossibility that I gave you"

Najimi smiled, for someone that met her only once Lelouch could read her like an open book, "Then I will go with you. Could Hanten go with us?"

"Of course" Lelouch smirked.

"Master Lelouch its time" Bukiko said as a helicopter landed not far from them.

"I see, lets us go" Lelouch said, walking towards the helicopter followed by Bukiko, Medaka and Najimi.

"Medaka!" Zenkichi yelled, "Don't leave!"

Medaka stopped and looked sadly at Zenkichi, "I`m sorry Zenkichi but I want to find my purpose, good bye"

Zenkichi fell to his knees as he looked at Medaka walking away from him. Misogi words about how he should confess Medaka immediately appeared in his mind. This made Zenkichi regretted not to confess at Medaka early. He could only watch the girl he loved taken away by Lelouch to some place he did not know or could reach.

"Medaka!" Zenkichi yelled for one last time.

**(Skip)**

Years had passed by but no one ever heard about Lelouch, Medaka, Najimi and Hanten again since that faithful day. Zenkichi and everyone else never had been the same again. They blame themselves and each other for what happened. Each one of them had different opinion about what happened and before long; they separated with each other and did whatever they must to avoid each other because of this. The only thing they all agreed was Lelouch was the one to blame.

Still, unknown to them, with Lelouch as the leader of Kurokami family, the family influence had grown to the point they could move any country in the world without raising their hands. However, that was not Lelouch motive or purpose at the first place. Lelouch wanted to do something, something that even Najimi, Medaka could not do it and would anyone laugh at him. Of course, it was also impossible for him to do it by himself, even with the skill he stole from Misogi when the minus used the book maker on him. Though because that he could easily beat the six suitor of the jet black weeding as he needed access to Kurokami unlimited resources. That was the reason he took Kurokami family and recruited Medaka and Najimi as with the three, no, four, he almost forgot about Hanten as that man was quiet as hell. Together they had a chance to realize his goal. However, even with two not equal that could create skill and had many skills with one abnormal that could learn any skill and him, it still took years for Lelouch to finally achieve his goal.

Lelouch smiled as he observed the portal that stood before him. Today was the day his goal completed and so his promise to Najimi and Medaka. He finally could return to his home world.

"You know when you say you will show me a different world with unlimited impossibility, I didn't think it will take this long" Najimi said as she appeared beside Lelouch with Hanten.

Lelouch quirked his eyebrow and turned to her, "Well, you didn't give me a time limit. So you couldn't blame me"

Najimi chuckled, "Well, that's true but this past year is not boring to say at least"

"Not boring? That's an understatement of this century?" Lelouch said while smirked at Najimi.

"True," Najimi said as she lost in thought, "To think there is something that I couldn't do even with all the skill I had, It refreshing, as it made me realize that I`m still a human"

Lelouch smiled, and turned back to the portal before asked, "Where is Medaka?"

"I`m here" Medaka said as she appeared out of nowhere beside Lelouch, shocking him.

"You know" Lelouch started as he tried to calm his heart, "You should cut that"

"Why? Najimi also doing the same thing" Medaka retorted back which silent Lelouch, "though I also agree to Najimi, you say you will help me to find my purpose but it took too long'

"I`m sorry about that but" Lelouch sighed and took a deep breath, "Today is the day I will fulfill that promise"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Najimi asked impatiently, "Start the device already, I want to see your world as soon as possible"

Lelouch let out a small chuckle, as he already told them the truth about him a couple years before. At first, they did not believe it until Najimi used the skill to see his memory. It was quite a sight to saw them so shocked that both the girl passed out.

Putting his hand to his pocked, Lelouch took out a small remote with red button the pressed it. The portal let out a humming sound before it shone brightly.

"This is it" Lelouch said, "Once we got through this portal there will be no way back, so, if you have a second thought about this-"

"My decision was made long ago" Najimi cut off Lelouch, "And I didn't had anyone that I care here so why not"

Lelouch nodded and turned to Medaka, "What about you Medaka?"

"It is sad to leave this world behind" Medaka said weakly, "However, I also had made my decision since that time"

"I see" Lelouch said simply, "Then lets us go, to my world"

With that Lelouch, Medaka, Najimi and Hanten entered the portal. Not long after they entered the portal, a big explosion happened, destroying everything in there. After all, Lelouch did not want anyone else had this kind of technology or followed him to his home world.

**(Skip)**

"So, where are we?" Medaka asked as she studied her surroundings.

Lelouch did not answer as he also studied his surroundings, as soon as they entered the portal, they appeared in some kind of back alley. Something that Lelouch was grateful for, as he did not want to deal with the people that witnessed they appeared out of nowhere.

"For now lets us go from here first" Lelouch said as he walked away, followed by Najimi, Medaka and Hanten.

"It's the same as our world but it also different," Najimi said as she studied her surroundings, "Interesting"

"Well, I glad you enjoy it" Lelouch said simply as they went out the alley to the main road. However, as soon as they got into the main road Lelouch froze.

"Something wrong Lelouch?" Medaka asked as Lelouch suddenly stopped.

"No, I just shocked a little" Lelouch answered as he recognized where they were. They were I Tokyo settlement but that was impossible as this part of settlement destroyed by F.L.E.I.J.A. Lelouch shook his head, Nunnaly must had rebuild it he told himself but he felt an uncomfortable feeling.

"Lelouch look at that" Najimi said, gaining their attention as she pointed into a large screen up.

Lelouch face became very pale, as he looked the screen in horror. The screen showed a man that had a black helmet and coat stood on boat with some people behind the man, wearing a black outfit and mask to cover their face. Lelouch knew this scene very well.

"Impossible" Lelouch whispered in disbelief as he tried to deny it but the next words that came out from the screen would prove his fear.

"We, the Black Knight will judge the world"

Lelouch took a steep back as his eyes widened in horror.

"Lelouch, are you okay?" Medaka asked as she never saw Lelouch like this.

"Don't tell me we got into a wrong world?" Najimi asked, quite disturbed at how Lelouch acted.

"No, this is the right world" Lelouch said it weakly, he could not believe it at all, this must be a cruel joke for him from God. He finally made it to come back to his world but only to face the fact all sacrifice he made was invalid.

"Then, why you acting like this?" Medaka asked, looking confused.

"Is there something wrong?" Najimi asked Lelouch, confused also. However, the two girl had a feeling they would not like what Lelouch said next.

"We are in the right world but in the wrong time"


End file.
